Surgically implantable mesh patches for the repair of inguinal and other abdominal wall hernias, which are intended for permanent placement within a patient's body space, have been provided and used previously. Tension free surgical repairs of hernias have been developed using synthetic mesh materials to bridge and to patch hernia defects. These repairs resulted in both a decrease in the recurrence rate as well as a decrease in the amount of a patient's post operative discomfort. Patients undergoing these more advanced procedures were able and are able to resume their normal activities sooner.
Some of these earlier techniques are somewhat complicated. Several use a plug or a locating member to fit within the hernia defect itself. Many of the earlier techniques were designed specifically for use in laparoscopic repair of hernias. Moreover, many of the prior inventions required suturing the patch to the patient's body tissue. Although these medical advances are acknowledged for their usefulness and success, there remained a need or needs for more improvements in the surgical repair of hernias.